


The Story of Samuel P. Carter

by CallidoraMedea



Category: Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallidoraMedea/pseuds/CallidoraMedea
Summary: In a little town in France, a loving and hopeful little boy is born. When he travels to Paris, his whole life is changed when he meets the Phantom of the Opera.





	1. The Story Begins

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story about an extra in the background of Masquerade in the Phantom of the Opera movie, the man in the large poofy black and white costume.

Once upon a time, in a little village in France, a little boy was born. His parents named him Samuel P. Carter- the P standing for Poofy. He was a happy and loving little boy who grew up loving large poofy outfits. However, the others in his village did not accept him for his fashion choices, so Samuel decided to leave his little town and journey out into the world.  
Samuel P. Carter traveled for many days and nights on his talking horse, accompanied by his pet cat, who did accept and love him for who he was. Finally, he came to the great city of Paris. There he let his horse and cat return to his village, and he began to explore Paris. All the city folk laughed at his attire, which made him weep inside. He believed in himself, though, and so he went to audition for a dancing part.  
"Your attire is not what we usually choose for our dance routines, but you may be a part of it," said the dancing master. Samuel P. Carter clapped his hands in excitement. Finally there was someone who accepted him! "However, you cannot be in the front." This was a bit disappointing, but Samuel was excited anyway.  
The night of the party came very quickly, and Samuel P. Carter grew even more excited. He danced with all his heart, but the cruel people at the party still laughed at him! All he wanted was to be accepted, and nobody was doing that. "I will stay true to myself," he thought, "And I will not care what they think of me." Then, all of a sudden, the Phantom of the Opera appeared. Samuel was so frightened that he ran out of the party and down to the docks, where he got a ticket and boarded a ship to America.  
He sailed for many days and many nights, until he arrived in New York City! As he walked around nobody made fun of him. Samuel P. Carter was happy at last. He decided to go into interior decorating, a subject that had always interested him. Eventually he became the greatest interior decorator in all of New York City, and he also got on Broadway because of his unique style and his skill at dancing.  
One day, the Phantom himself arrived on a ship in New York City, and for reasons unknown he sought out Samuel P. Carter. "I too have always wanted to go into interior decorating. Will you teach me?" Two years later, the pair opened their new company, Phantom and Carter Decorating, and it was an instant hit. The two were very happy and very successful.  
Samuel P. Carter and the Phantom of the Opera lived long, happy lives in New York City, and all because they believed in and stayed true to themselves. And their legacy lives on in the interior decorating industry of New York City, and in the poofy fashions Samuel inspired.  
The End


	2. Samuel P. Carter and the Missing Armchair

Once upon a time, in New York City, there lived Samuel P. Carter (The P standing for Poofy) and his business partner, the Phantom of the Opera. Samuel was very happy and loving and he adored large poofy outfits. Samuel P. Carter and the Phantom of the Opera were the founders of Phantom and Carter decorating, the most famous interior decorating company in the whole of New York City. And this is where our story begins.

Balthazar, the owner of the Fantastic Candy Palace, had placed an order. He wanted his parlor completely redecorated- with furniture made of sweets! Samuel P. Carter and the Phantom leapt at the opportunity and started building their chairs and tables right away. After two days they had peppermint chairs, gumdrop tables, and even a lollipop light that really turned on! 

When they got to the Fantastic Candy Palace, Samuel P. Carter and the Phantom discovered that their marshmallow armchair had disappeared! “Where could it have gone?” asked the Phantom. “We have a mystery on our hands!” cried Samuel P. Carter, jumping up and down in his poofy black and white outfit. Balthazar reminded them, “I need that armchair for my party tonight!” “Let’s start looking!” said Samuel.

Retracing their steps back to the Interior Decorating Headquarters, Samuel and the Phantom looked for tracks. “Samuel! Look!” the Phantom called. On the ground were a ruby and scorch marks. “Hmmm,” said Samuel, examining the evidence. A small girl called to them and said, “I saw a giant balloon come down, steal a chair, and fly away again.” “We have our culprit!” cried Samuel and the Phantom together. For they knew that only Madame Frost three blocks over had a ruby encrusted hot air balloon on hand. And so, with a swish of a cape and a skip and a hop, the Phantom and Samuel P. Carter ran down the streets of New York City in search of Madame Frost.

“How will we get into the building?” asked Samuel when they approached her apartment. The phantom ran inside the nearest trampoline store and pulled out their biggest trampoline. Together, he and Samuel bounced right into Madame Frost’s living room- and there was the marshmallow chair!

“You’ll never take it!” cried Madame Frost, brandishing a sword. “Yes we will!” retorted the Phantom, and began to duel with her. Meanwhile, Samuel grabbed the chair, put it in Madame Frost’s ruby encrusted hot air balloon, and jumped in. The Phantom leapt in too, and they flew away over to Balthazar’s Fantastic Candy Palace.

“You saved the day!” cried Balthazar, as the marshmallow armchair was installed just as the party was about to take place. “You two are both invited to my candyrific party!” And so Samuel and the Phantom danced and talked and laughed the night away with Balthazar and his highly amusing friends.

And that is the story of how Samuel P. Carter and the Phantom of the Opera, the most fabulous and poofy of interior decorators, became the most fabulous and poofy detectives and saved the party and the day.  
The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for following along with this story that is so very near and dear to my heart. I would love to hear your thoughts on it!


End file.
